


Snow Fall

by fangirl_outlet



Series: Reylo oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rose is a master of schemes, but like small scale, snow and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_outlet/pseuds/fangirl_outlet
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren crash lands on a snowy planet and, to put it bluntly, not at all pleased with his turn of luck.But he  can't be quite certain if things are looking up when a certain scavenger happens across his shelter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633939
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Snow Fall

For someone who spent most of his time patrolling the cold, vast vacuum of space — Kylo Ren hated being cold.

Not the kind of cold that lingered on the edges of his mind, or stung at his very soul. No, that was part of his very existence at this point.

Kylo hated being physically cold.

And so, trapped in a stupid cave, on a stupid planet, because of a stupid snowstorm Kylo was, to put it bluntly, cranky.

To make matters worse it was his own fault, and he knew it.

He had grown impatient with how much progress his troops had made at searching for the sith and Jedi artifacts he had tasked them with as one of his first acts as Supreme Leader. So, after promising a very painful and explicit threat if Hux tried to usurp him, Kylo set out for Coruscant — to begin where the fabled Emperor was building his own temple.

And he never even got there.

Instead, some negligent trooper misaligned his ship’s hyperdrive. Kylo managed to survive being dropped into the middle of a chaotic meteor field — he could to the Kessel run in 11 parsecs if he wanted to thank you very much — but lost his flight droid on the last pass out. And when 17 warning signs begin to flash in a very small cockpit, he knew it was better to land, fix whatever the kriffing problem was with his own hands, before trying to jump again.

And because he has possibly the worst luck in the entire galaxy — after spending four hours shoved under his ship working his way through problem after the next, naming every single trooper and officer that would be sent off to the outer rim for passing such shoddy workmanship on a custom cruiser, Kylo emerged to see his breath before his eyes and a wall of white rapidly approaching his position. Tapping into the prickly tension climbing up his neck, Kylo scanned the area, honing in on a bright spot glittering with what was probably kyber shards, and charged his way over.

So that was how ended up in the stupid cave, on the stupid planet, during a stupid snowstorm.

“Kriff that’s cold!”

It certainly wasn’t Kylo that giggled.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he huffed as he saw a small figure at the lip of the cave, bundled beyond recognition, with the exception of three distinct buns.

Rey whipped around, spotting the last person she’d ever expect to see on the resistance’s — well really her — secret training spot.

“Damn,” she said with a cocked eyebrow. “I guess Rose’s plan actually worked.”

“Excuse me?”

No more giggles from Rey.

Instead, she smacked him with her staff, sending him sprawling to the cold dirt floor, and lined her lit saber inches from his now throbbing nose. He anticipated the move, but his joints were too stiff with cold at this point to respond with the necessary agility.

But if he could actually feel the fire in her eyes heat wouldn’t be a problem.

“You, Supreme Leader, are a prisoner of the Resistance,” she said. “And an asshole.”

“Kriff off.”

That earned him another painful jab with the staff.

“Look you’re the one that made things this way,” she said. “You went back to the First Order. You tried to decimate the resistance. You haven’t left us alone for an entire year…You could have just come home, Ben.”

“Maybe I wasn’t clear,” Kylo deadpanned. “Kriff. Off.”

“We’re not having another one of those moments Rey. I didn’t come here looking for you. To win you back or whatever is making your heart race rig—“

Another two jabs.

“Look Rey,” he huffed. “I’m just here to fix my ship.”

Kylo felt his lightsaber leave his side and fall into her outstretched hand as she lowered her own to her side. As the wind and snow whipped around the cave, it was clear neither could leave even if made it outside.

“Oh I know,” she said. “This is the trap we laid for you. Tampered hyperdrive, a drone on its last legs, a faulty motivator. I was just starting to think you’d never leave your stupid ship.”

Rey seemed…different…than the last time he actually this close to her. Amongst the smoldering embers of a past he’d very much like to kill.

Her shoulders, her head, the way she carried herself taller than before — he could feel her honed force signature radiating off of her and cascading to fill the entire cave.

But she still folded her nimble limbs around herself — guarded, possibly more so than ever.

The silence wasn’t new. They spent months in silence. First with their tense force bonds rubbing all the salt on Crait in their wounds. Then with a seemingly unnatural ability to completely avoid running into the seemingly only other Force wielded in the galaxy. But sitting five feet apart in a cramped space, with only the dim glow of Rey’s lightsaber made it extraordinarily…awkward.

But then as Kylo’s teeth began to chatter, and Rey lit a fire both between them and under his ass.

“Your mother asked me to tell you — if I ever saw you again — that she loves you. Even after…well everything,” she said as she got up to move to the cave tavern. “But she also thinks you’re an asshole.”

Kylo smirked. He knew that wasn’t an ad-lib from the scrappy scavenger — that most likely a verbatim quote from his mother.

“I’m glad she’s alive,” he offered, the complicated truth weighing heavy in the back of his throat.

Rey said nothing but kept her focus on the growing collection of white powder at the lip of the cave.

He watched as she caught a snowflake on her fingertip and cocked her head as it melted.

“Have you never seen snow before?”

Rey shot him a look. “You know I’m from Jakku. You’ve literally been inside my mind and saw my AT-AT. And there’s not much time for actual sightseeing running all over the galaxy when you’re being hunted by an idiot in a mask.”

Kylo paused.

“Stick your tongue out.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just do it. Stick your tongue out and catch a snowflake on your tongue.”

Rey, wary and rightfully so, threw her head back, stuck her tongue out and wobbled around chasing the tiny flakes around until she caught one in her mouth.

Kylo was rewarded with a giggle.

Ben smiled. He could stay here forever — never going back to the crowded, black, cold, suffocating halls of the First Order ships — and just watch this desert flower bloom in the snow.

And, honestly, maybe he should.

So Ben was content, at least for a bit, and warm by the little fire Rey made.

Until he was hit by no less than four force thrown snowballs.

“Kriff that’s cold!”


End file.
